THE ASSASSINATION OF MIGHTY MOUSE
by Monkayfun2K5
Summary: Mighty Mouse have saving the day to many times but all is about to change. O.C. has a new partner to get rid of Mighty Mouse once and for all. What will happen if Mighty's gone forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Monkayfun is back to make another story and this time it's the story about MIGHTY MOUSE himself. He didn't been on TV for far too long and isn't fair at all. I feel pretty bad about him. Since I'm done with my fan comic I'm gonna make a story for him. It's the most heartbreaking story so all of you Mighty Mouse fans should love him as a friend. In this story, Oil Can Harry is hiring the Ratz Boys to get Mighty Mouse out of the picture. That way, he will ruled the whole city of Mouseville forever. This is a story for BC Davis and to all Mighty Mouse fans around the nation. It's called...

* * *

**

THE ASSASSINATION OF MIGHTY MOUSE

Story and Written by Monkayfun2K5

Disclaimer: Mighty Mouse and few characters TM's and (C) Viacom/Izzy Klein

This story is rated 13 and up for intense violent action, mild language, some sensuality and life and death situations. May be too intense for younger readers. Readers Discretion is Advised.

CHAPTER 1

THE BATTLE WITH THE CATS

As the city of Mouseville trembled with fear, all the mice citizens were very frightened from those despicable cats trashing the streets and there's no one can save the city until someone at the moon far from Earth is watching the city in fear and he can't take it anymore. So he eventually flew out of the swiss cheese headquarters and going down to Earth in a incredible speed. He's the champion of heroes andhe can stop the ruthless cats around the planet. His name is MIGHTY MOUSE!

"MIGHTY MOUSE IS ON HIS WAY, HERE I COME TO SAVE THE DAY!", he said his trademark theme vocal.

Now, the cats saw Mighty Mouse as he approaching towards to the evil cats.

"Geez! It's Mighty Mouse in the flash. Shoot him down, boys."

Then, they're using the machine guns to shoot him down. (ZZZT!) Unfortunately, he's a Super Mouse which means they can't destroy him that easily. Few gunshots were getting closer to his face as he swallows few gun bullets he spits them out at them and then their guns blown away.

"Did your Mommys ever tell you not to play guns?" Mighty said.

"We're gonna teach you not to be the boss of us. Only our boss can bossus around." One of O.C. Harry's said to him.

"Geez. I don't know which is worse. His speech or his bad breath. Maybe you fellas need a breath mint for a change." Mighty said.

Suddenly, the cats are charging themselves to get to Mighty before he flew away without a trace of him. As they keep on charging, Mighty is yawning from being bored to death. Mighty is still boredas the cats still charging at him. He said.

"That's it. This boreness is getting a little fustrating for this fight. Let's end this quickly."

Then, he's not wasting his time as he flew behind them and pow at their backs and the cats are fighting back but they got their paws crushedor broken when they're using their fists at him. It won't worked on him at all. One the cats has a samuri sword to slash his tail out until he swipe it hard the sword was broken.

"Uh-oh.'' One of O.C. Harry's cats said as he flee the scene.

"Oh, no, you don't. You're not be going anywhere, you flea bitten cat." Mighty said as he hold the cat's tail.

Mighty give him a Hawaiian Punch and he's knock down inside the trash can. Then, one of the cats got a knife keeps on swiping at him until he tries to stab his chest to go through but it got bent. The catgasps and running away from him. But Mighty Mouse wouldn't allow to get the cat got away that easily. He hold the cat's tail and pull it quickly. Then, he punch the cat out. All the other cats were knock off from the cat flew. They all knock out flat.

"Any of you cats want a rematch?" Mighty asked to the cats.

"Let's scram, boys. He's too much for us and powerful than other mices in town.'' The gangcat said.

"You'll pay for this, Mighty Mouse!" The other cat said.

''HOORAY FOR MIGHTY MOUSE! HOORAY! HOORAY!" The citizens were celebrating for him by defeating those cats they've been terrorizing the city.

"Thank you for stopping those cats, Mighty Mouse. Is there anything to pay you back?" The Mayor asks.

"That's okay. Helping the world is the only thing I pay them back. In the meantime, I got a appointment with my mousette. Dinner engagement that is. Take care, Mouseville!" Mighty Mouse said.

"BYE, MIGHTY MOUSE!" The Citizens said.

Mighty Mouse flew the city of Mouseville feeling happy to become a hero with friends and his girlfriend Pearl Pureheart. He said as he sigh.

"It feels so good to be the greatest hero in the world. I'm glad to have everything. My friends, my fans including the love of mylife. Pearl Pureheart. Nothing is gonna hurt my life now."

**END CHAPTER 1**

**CHAPTER 2**

**FINDING ASSASSINS**

**So he thought. Meanwhile at Cat Town, all those cats are going back to the old apartment building feeling really frightful by Mighty's mightiness. They're inside the room with the most sinister villain of all cats around their neighborhood. O.C. Harry himself and he's very disappointed from them.**

**"You boys are chicken. Yellow. Bawk bawk bawking back here feeling really frightening by that superhero Mighty Mouse. What the hell is the matter with you?" He said.**

**"But, boss, we try everything. I mean everything. We use guns, fighting skills, knives swiping and most importantly making our move. Nothing can stop him. We failed you." The tall grey cat said.**

**"No need to apologize yet. I got a assignment for you. There's my old friend named Rat Tat. He leads a very clever rat gang accomplishing on assassin missions. Your job is getting him here so he can put the end of that superhero, permanently. Can you do that?" O.C. Harry said.**

**"No problem." The tall grey cat said.**

**"Good. I suggest you get going... NOW!" O.C. Harry said as grab the tall grey cat's tail and threw out to the window.**

**"RIGHT AWAY, BOSS!" He said as he fell down on the ground.**

**Meanwhile at Pearl's Barn, Mighty is Mike Mousekewitz driving the red truck normally as he getting closer to his girlfriend's home. He stopped the truck, closing the door and leaves towardsthe door and opens it. When he does his girlfriend stands around.**

**"Hey, cutie pie." She said.**

**"Hey. Waiting for me, I see." He said.**

**"Yeah. Is Saturday night and it's our night for romance. I made chicken dinner with all thetrimmings on the table. Dinner is served." Shesaid.**

**"This is gonna be a very interesting night." He said.**

**Meanwhile atPeir 12 somewhere downtown at Mouseville, few cats were sneakingaway from the good micesaround so they will never get caught. They sawa bright light and it came from the place called "The Seagulls Club." The cats follow the bright light and then they enter the club and seeing too much dirty rats playing cards and drinking too much.**

**"Geez, god, this place is flithy. Are you surewe can findRat Tatin this place?" The short cat said.**

**"I'm positive." Thetall grey cat feeling confident to find Rat Tat.**

**Later, he ask the Bartender.**

**"Hey, Bartender! I'm looking for Rat Tat. We are the cats who works for Rat's friend. Did you know where he is?" He said.**

**"He's busy. If you want a appointment, go ask him yourself." He given him a insult.**

**"You shouldn't do that, asshole." He said.**

**Hehold him tightly as the Bartender screams like a little girl bleeding too death until a gunshot fire. He let go of him as thecats saw the notorious assassin of all; Rat Tat.**

**"Who the hell are you are?'' Rat asks.**

**"We're the henchcats who works with your friend. He sent us to look for you." The tall grey catanswer his question.**

**"Really? And who pray tell is my friend?" He asks another question.**

**"O.C. Harry." He answered.**

**"O.C. Harry, my friend. Hmm? If he want something from me, take me to him, boys. Let's go, guys." Rat Tat and his gang are going with thecats to see O.C. Harry.**

**Later...**

**"O.C!" "RAT TAT!'' They hug each other because they're friends for 12 years.**

**"How are you doing, you old cat you?" He asks. "Bad dayfor us all. Mighty Mouse ruins everything for our fun at Mouseville. That's the reason why I ask for your help." He said.**

**"Hmm. Interesting. Let me see. Hmm. He have a weakness for his strength but you unseccessfully stopping him by making him so weak. SO... I got a brilliant plan to get rid of him for good." He said.**

**"Tell me, my friend." O.C. said.**

**END CHAPTER 2**

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE DEATH OF MIGHTY MOUSE**

**Meanwhile back at the farm, Mike and Pearl were making out on the bed and she's happy to be with the strongest mouse in the world. Mike is happyto have everything in his life. Then, suddenly, both of them stopped and Mike heard something outside and it's a cried for help.**

**"Mike, what is it?" She asks. **

**"Shh!" Mike asks her to be quiet not a rude way. **

**"BOO!" Scrappy scared the heck out of him. "WHOA! Geez, you're scaring the cheese out of me. What are you doing here?'' Mike asks.**

**"Sorry for interrupting your smootching session, Mike. You guys wanna come with us. We have a sitaution." Scrappy leaves along with his girlfriend Candy Jewel. **

**Both of them got their clothes on and leaving the barnyard to find out what's going on over to the ridge. When they get there they're gonna get one heck of a surprize they never forget. Suddenly, everybody shouts "SURPRIZE!" **

**"What's the occasion?" Mike asks.**

**"Today is your Birthday, sweetheart. They have been pitching your birthday party since 8:00. My smooching destraction was working quite well.'' She said.**

**"You're full of surprizes, sweetheart." He said as he kissing her slowly. **

**"Come on, birthday boy. Time for your entertainment before you're opening your presents. Bring on the entertainment!'' Candy said. **

**They're doing the re-enactment performances forMighty Mouse stories sohe watch. He laughed, he cried and he was thrilled to see him in action as of right now at Mouseville the cats and the dirty rats were surrounding the area because it's all according to Rat Tat's ultimate plan. In order to kill MightyMouse is useing his weakness within him. He got a sniper rifle with one limburgerite bullet inside the gun. O.C. Harry said as a commandment.**

**"All right,boys. We're going to do aswe told from Rat'splan, accordingly. You fellas surrounding the area until Mighty Mouse showed up. Fight as much as you can until you all knock out by him.WhenI getsay "now'' you fire that weapon on his chest. Then, BINGO, he's good as dead. Understood?" **

**"YES,BOSS, SIR!" They said.**

**"Good. Let's go to work." He said.**

**Suddenly, one of the officers saw few cats surrounding at the Mouse Square.**

**"Oh, my god, it's them. I better warn the Lieutanent." He said.**

**He went inside the phone booth and calling the Lieutanent aboutthe situation caused by the cats. Meanwhile at the ridge, all ofmices were dancing so does Mike and Pearl. They're dancing, beautifully. A ring from the Lieu's cell phone. He press the button and said.**

**"Lieutanent, here." The officer said, "Lieu, we got a situation here. Few cats were surrounding at the Mouse Square. They're gonna hurt the city. We need Mighty Mouse and quick." **

**"Don't worry, he's on his way. Hell, he's going now. Lieu, out'', he said as he hung up his phone. Mike heard everything from his sonar ears and the Lieutanent knows he's Mighty Mouse. He nods ''good and stop them'' to Mike. Mike said.**

**"Pearl, there's something coming up. Something I got to handle." "Why? Is your birthday. It's time to take a break from crimefighting.'' "O.C. Harry and the cats are at Mouse Square. I got to handle this. Please."**

**"Okay. Be careful." Pearl said as she kissing him. **

**He left immediately during the party and he's spinning around to turn himself the greatest champion in the world; MIGHTY MOUSE!**

**"MIGHTY MOUSE IS ON HIS WAY! HERE I COME TO SAVED THE DAY!" He shouts his trademark vocal theme.**

**Mighty Mouse is flew really fast and then without moments to slow he saw few cats at Mouse Square. He's mad and said.**

**"Geez, man.Can those cats ever giving up? Looks like I got to clean up the city and fast. HERE GOES NOTHING!"**

**Mighty charging at Mouse Square to put the end of O.C's rage before things will get a messy result. O.C. and Rat Tat saw Mighty going faster and both of them are smiling because he's going right to their trap.**

**"Looks like he's stupid enough by crossing to our trap. Everything's all set." Rat Tat said. "Good. Battlestations, gentlecats." O.C. said like a commandment.**

**Now, the fight is about to begin.**

**"ATTACK!" O.C. shouts.**

**Now, few cats are gonna give him a punchline but Mighty is crushing their paws when the fight started until one of the cats swiping his samuri sword to cut him into ribbons but it didn't worked. The swordgot broken like it did before andMighty finishes the big cat and then he grab the red cat givinghim headbuster and throwing towards to the window and he got knock out cold. Few cats belly flopping on top of him tightly. They're laughing until he lifts them all up.**

**"You cats gave mequite a workout. What do you say about going on vacation? Like take a flight up there?" Mighty said.**

**Mighty threw all the cats up into the sky and landedeverywhere to the cars, to the benches, to the park and to hot dogs stands. All the cats defeated again once more. Mighty Mouse flew closer towards to O.C. Harry and said.**

**"No more surprizes, flea bag. You're going to Jail like the rest of them. Before I take you Jailis there any of your supportants to be beaten badly."**

**"There's only one. NOW!" O.C. Harry shouts.**

**Rat Tat lock on target and shoot the bullet out of his rifle and the bullet is going faster and it hit him on his chest. Mighty smiledfor making a insult to his effort.**

**"Ha. You missed."**

**O.C. smiles and said. "Don't think so."**

**Hischess is bleeding in blood on his suit as the limburgerite keeps crossing throughout his bloodstream he fell down holding his chest with his right hand. Suddenly, the citizens were back at the city to find Mighty Mouse untilPearl shouts. "NO!" She ran very quickly and holding Mighty Mouse crying her eyes out and she's mad, too. The citizens were gasping with a heartbreak as O.C. Harry laughs evilly. Rat Tat said. "Yeah. Got him."**

**"Poor Mighty Mouse. He didn't have a chance to win the fight. It's over. Mouseville is rightfully mine forever." O.C. Harry said.**

**"How you could do such a diabocial thing to my love, you bastard?" Pearl said. "Mighty, you can't die. Please, don't die. Please." Mighty said with a few moments breathing; "Pearl, I'm sorry. (coughs) I have try everything to saved you guys. Guess this is it. Take yourself and my friends when I'm gone. (continues coughing) Good-bye. I love you."**

**Then, all of a sudden, he stops breathing and dropping his arm flat. He closing his eyes shut. It's over. He's dead for good. O.C. Harry have successfully won the battle this time. When he dies all the cats are surrounding the mices like a giant circle and the mices step backwards towards to their fallen hero. "God, this is definitely not good at all, man. We're finished.'' Scrappy said. "I wish Mighty Mouse still alive right now." Candy said. **

**They feel the same thing like Candy said. Can the city and the citizens be saved? What's gonna happened when O.C. controls the whole city? Find out next with a few chapters as O.C. destroys their future with his own wrath. Review my story and see you next time.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perviously on my story, Mighty have a busy day of stomping the ruthless cats before the city of Mouseville still in chaos. Later, he finishes the job and left to see his girlfriend for the night. Meanwhile, O.C. is having a problem about to stop Mighty Mouse in his own game so he's suggesting to bring his own partner; Rat Tat to help. He sends his henchcats to the peir and finding Rat Tat so they combined forces. Rat Tat is there and one of the cats telling him to help O.C. and stopping Mighty Mouse forever. He accepts the offer and then they went back with Rat Tat. O.C. is deseperate to eliminating Mighty Mouse but Rat gots a plan to work. Later, Mike and Pearl were having dinner together until Scrappy interrupts their night and telling them there's something going on at the ridge but actually it's a birthday surprize for Mike and they're having a good time until a distress call at Downtown Mouseville. Mike overheard from the Lieutanent and flew the coop. He's changing back to Mighty and flew into Mouseville and stomping them all when suddenly Rat pulling the trigger and the Limburgerite bullet goes through his chest and starting weaker and bleeding to death. The citizens were horrified from the situation and they're crying, too. Mighty is dead and there's no one can stop O.C. Harry of conquering Mouseville. What's gonna happen if Mighty's not around to save Mouseville? FIND OUT NOW!

* * *

END CHAPTER 3 **

CHAPTER 4

THE CATS EMPIRE

Afterdeath of Mighty Mouse, the citizens were bowing down on the ground for the new Emporer; O.C. Harry. All the cats and the rats are standing with their own staffs to use them to hit the mice fordisobeying his direct order.

O.C. said with his hideous laughter, "As Mighty Mouse going bye bye, I'm your new ruler to conquer this patheic town. From this moment on,that all cats can tramble your pitiful town. Anytime they wish. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

The Mayor said, "We are not gonna serve you. By any means necessary that we're not gonna serve you. Ever!"

O.C. said, "Very well. Hurt him down, boys."

Then, his boys just beaten him up with their own staffs and he's bleeding to death while he's been hurt very badly so now the citizens are crying and didn't talk at all. They can't do anything about it. The beaten stops and his wife came over to see him and he's all right but she's crying her eyes out while she's mad at O.C.for what he done to her husband.

"Any rejections?'', O.C. said.

They bow down to O.C. for making the answer to his question. It's hopeless tothem and Mouseville including the entire planet. O.C. also said.

"Good. Fellas, take Mighty and his girlfriend to the Jail Cell. Where they belong." One of his boys said, "Yes, boss. Come on, you two. You two are going be in there for along time. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!''

As the few cats took Pearl and Mighty to the cells, Scrappy and Candy were crying and trying to get them back butthe cats were too strongfor them. Now, the mice are gonna build a giantic statue to make him look very good. Scrappy and Candy were seperated by the two gangster cats.One of the cats said.

"Come on, boy. You're gonnabe doing some constructing the biggest statue of our boss. For the rest of your life. Without her. HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Scrappy said, "LET ME GO, YOU FILTHY DUMBASS CAT YOU! CANDY! CANDY!" And Candy said, "SCRAPPY, DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME! SCRAPPY!"

Those two are seperated by them and now the citizens are starting constructing the statue and the few buildings were on fire with their own rage. The cats and mice are chasing at each other but the mice fails to get away from them. Few buildings were exploded and smashing great goods like food, bicycles, arcades, money, jewels, watches and more. The whole neighborhood is in a tremble ofhatred. Meanwhile at the jail cell, Pearl'scrying her eyes in a emmotional crisis in her hands. Mighty's still laid dead on the ground. Pearl said.

"(sniffs) I can't believe you're dead. Things are getting a little bit fast when something went wrong. And it was from that digusting cat. One his boyskilled you from somethingwithin your body. I just couldn't figure out how they killed you. What's the difference? We're doomed and there's absolutely nothing we can do.Please, Mighty, don't die. (continues sniffing)"

Suddenly, Mighty's spirit came out of his body and flew into the bright clouds.It'smice heaven where all the mice from differentpast times passing. He saw heaven and said.

"Holy cats. Where am I? Am I dead? Huh? AHH! I AM DEAD! Oh, no. I remember now. Something went throughmy body and intomy bloodstream. Wait. When I'm getting a little bit weaker is the limburgerite bullet that killed me. Is one of his partners; Rat Tat. (sighs) Now, I'm dead and the world's in trouble. Some hero I am."

Suddenly, a voice just said at him. "MIKE! MIKE! MIKE!" Mighty said, "Huh?" Thevoice continues on as Mighty flew a few miles. "Mike, did you remember when you catch with your own man?" He said, "Dad?'' Then, a female voice said, "Including your Mom." Mighty cries a little whenhe said, "MOM! DAD!" Now, he's reuniting with his family.Mighty said.

"Mom. Dad. I thought I never seen you guys alive again. I miss you."His Mom said,"Wemiss you so much since our death. But don't say alive again is kinda annoying.'' His Dad said, "Don't mind your Mom,Mike. She's justcan't stand being dead and alive sort of thing. Youknow."

Mighty said, "Right, Dad. So how are things up here?" His Mom said, "Nothing much, really. But when we're boring too much we usually dancingto ourfeet. We were great dancers." "The best dancers in this cloud ever. By the way, we have unlimited supply of cheese to eat. That way, we won't go hungry to death." His Dad said.

"That's good. So you guys still watching me as a superhero?" He said. His parentssaid, "Of course we watch you, son. We are very proud of you to save the planet. Until you got killed by a bullet. Your weak bullet." Mighty said, "Yeah. Somehow that O.C.'s partner figuring out my weakness and it killed me. Now, I'm with you guys here. Guess it's over for me."

"No, it's not." She said. "Your Mom is right. You cannot give uphope. There's something you can do to bring yourself back." His Father said. "Like how?" Mighty said. "You must belive in yourself, son. Concentrate your energy by focusing with us." His Father said also his Mom, "Hold on at each other hands like a big circle and think. Think hard.''

So they did. All three of them are holding at each other's hands and concentrate with thinking about good thoughts. The good times and bad times from his past. All of the settlements are in together to one equals his life to come back withPearl and his friends. That way is should be and then he said, "WAIT! WHAT ABOUT YOU GUYS!" They both said, "WE ALWAYS WATCHING YOU INSIDE YOUR OWN HEART TO PROTECT YOU! WE LOVE YOU!" Mightysaid, "I LOVE YOU,TOO!" As the power force powering up,all three of them are huggingat each other for their last goodbye. Now, suddenly, his body is in a glo and Pearl saw his boyfriend's dead body floatsaround above her and the green bullet pops out and explodes into pieces, he opens his eyes and saw Pearl and said, "HERE I COME TO SAY THE DAY!"

END CHAPTER 3 

**Pearl said with glee; "MIGHTY MOUSE! Is good to see you alive again." Mighty said; "Me, too." Pearl got a question; "Where have you been?" Mighty answer her question; "Been on a death coma for awhile. My spirit lifts up into the air and into Mouse Heaven. When I got there I saw my dead parentsfeeling really happy to see me. We were talking andeating about my life. They're watchingover me as a superhero. They're proud of me."**

**Pearl said, "That'sgood.I'm so happyto see your parents there. How did you exactly come back to life?'' Mighty answered; "They help me byusing their spirit to make me come back alive. It did and it worked.Well, here I am." **

**Pearl said; "Where's exactly is your dead parents souls?" Mighty answered; "Right here. In my heart. So they can protect me from endless destruction." Pearlsaid; "That's good. But we got a ourselves a neverending situation. O.C's taken over the city and all the citizensare slaves to him. We have to stop him."**

**Mightysaid; "But first, let's get out of this awful prison." And no time at all, he bend the cell bars to make a big hole so they can easilyescape fromthe cell. Mighty said; "Come on. Let's teach those cats a lesson."**

**END CHAPTER 4**

**CHAPTER 5**

**THE END OF O.C'S RAGE**

**Mighty picks up Pearl and flown the coop to stop the neverending destructiveness which O.C. has plundering the city. Meanwhile at the statue construction site, Scrappy is in tears still lifting a concere block to put on the statue with. He can't stop thinking about Mighty's death and lost of his girlfriend, too.He said in tears; "I miss Mighty Mouse. Why did he have to die so soon?I can't believe the unexplainable deception from O.C. again. Both of them were fighting at each other throats since they meet. Now, it's over. My girlfriend istaken by those damn cats. (sniffs and sighs) I wish Mighty were alive."**

**Suddenly, Mighty said his trademarkvocal; "MIGHTY MOUSE IS ON HIS WAY! HERE I COME TO SAVE THE DAY!" Scrappy saw him flying along with Pearl and he's happy in tears. "I don't believe it. IT'S HIM! IT'S HIM!" Scrappy said with glee as getting closer to his landing spot so does themice as well when they're happy to see him alive. Mighty lands onthe ground safely and the mice are circling happily to see him again. "Mighty, we glad to see you again.'' Scrappy said. Mighty said; "It's good to be home again. What's left of it. Where's O.C.and his boys?" The Mayor said; "They're located at my office. Making a business arrangement to destroy my beloved city. (cough) You got to stop them all before it's too late." **

**"Not alone. I need everyone's involvement ****to put the end of his rage once and for all. Here's my plan." Mighty Mouse said as they all gathered to hear his whisper for his greatest plan to stop the madness forever. Meanwhile at the Mayor's Office, O.C. and Rat Tat were celebrating their victory before O.C. is planning a arrangement to destroy the city forever to make something up. O.C. said to Rat.**

**"It's great to be a Mayor. And it's all thanks to your limburgerite bullet that killed Mighty Mouse. Without your help we'll be sitting cats." Rat said to him; "Yeah, boss. It's take a wonderful plan to accomplish something. Since you got Mouseville in your own claws. What are you gonna do now?" O.C. said to Rat; "Making a arrangement for the city. Stomping the mice and take everything with us. Rat, we are gonna blow this damn place down. What did you think?" Rat said with evil laughter; "Brilliant, boss. Brilliant!" **

**Later outside of the Mayor's office.**

**"All right.Are you citizens ready?'' Mighty asks. "Ready." They said. "BOO!" Mighty Mouse is in make up as a ghost tomake them really scared and when they heard it. "What was that?", O.C. asks. "I don't know. Must be the wind or something."Rat said. The noise continues when the cats at front saw him as a ghost. "NO! IT CAN'T BE!" "IT'S THE GHOST OFMIGHTY MOUSE!" They said as they'releavingtheir duty quickly. Mighty pounds the doorharder and starting to break as the Cats was about to shoot something behind the door but it didn't worked. The door got busted hard and they saw Mighty Mouse as a ghost. The cats ran quickly and screaming like little girls. Mighty shakes his head in words "Stupid cats. They can believe anything." Later.**

**"What the heck? Oh, no." O.C. said when Mighty appears in front of him acting really scary. O.C. screams like a big sister of his and going underneath the desk crying too much. "NO! IT CAN'T BE YOU! MY PARTNER KILL YOU WITH HIS GUN! PLEASE, DON'T HAUNTME! PLEASE!" Rat Tat scared a little bit as he about to leave but Mighty wouldn't allow it. "YOU MUST PLAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME! HA HA HA HA! BOOOOOOO!" Mighty said. Rat cries a little bit so now both of them walks back away from Mighty so the mice can take all the cats out.**

**Suddenly, few cats ran away from Mighty until fews mice holds a peice of metal string tightly and then they fall down to the steps and breaking every bone inside their own bodies and laying down on the sidewalk bleeding a little bit. More catsran to the eastside of the Mayor's Office until the Mayor hold hisleft foot down. When he does the cat bumped on the Mayor's left leg and fell down to the garbage can and the garbage mice takes out the trash. All of them laughing as the cats are going bye bye. Cindy is free and saw Scrappy a bit far and she said, "SCRAPPY!" Scrappy said, "CANDY!" Both of them huggingand kissing slowly. "Those cats are such assholes." She said. Scrappy said, "I know. That's why Mighty Mouse gots a plan to end this forever.And it'sworking perfectly. Now, we got to get O.C. and Rat behind bars."She said to him, "Not neccessarily, darling. Mighty is taken care of it already. LOOK!" He saw Mighty scaring the two guys still and he said, "What did you know? Go and get 'em, Mighty."**

**O.C. and Rat were getting closer to the edge of the stairs as Mighty is getting closer to their faces. "OKAY! OKAY! WE GIVE UP! YOU CAN HAVE THE CITY BACK, MR. MAYOR! I DON'T WANT THE CITY OF YOURS ANYMORE!" He said.Mighty said, "And?" Rat said, "And will won't hurt the people of Mouseville again." Mightystill say, "And?" O.C. said, "And we willreconstruct the whole city just like it was. The way it should be." Mighty said, "Good. 'Cause I'm not a ghost and I'm not dead, either." Mighty spins like a top to reveal himself which he did. "I'M BACK ALIVE!" He said and the mice were cheeringloudly to Mighty when he's coming back alive. O.C. is mad and thenRat Tat whistles to his own rat gang to attackhim. "KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" He gives them a commandment but when they try to kill Mighty, Candy karate chops on a few rats and so is Scrappy, too. The rats were weak and Mighty's friends toss them all up Mighty using his red laser eyes and fry them all up. All the rats were cooked like chickens and fell down on the ground.**

**"Barbque rats anyone?" Mighty said. "Don't matter. I still got your weakness to kill you for good. Farewell again, Mighty Mouse."Rat said when he gots a shot gun with one Limburgerite bullet. "Not this time." Mighty said as Rat shoot his last bullet to him. When the bullet closesto his chest it bounces to him and to his heart. His back bleeds and he's losing his breath. He lands on the ground slowly til he's down the floor. He's dead. O.C. lost the battle again but whenhe said, "Not to worry for myself. My boys will stopyou." Mighty said, "You mean your boys? HA HA HA HA! It seems your boys are in a cage that's where you're gonna be. Before you go to Prison I alsogot a business arrangement for you. And your cats."O.C. gulps.**

**And so,the destructionended with the cats and O.C. fixing everything they destroy and I mean everything. Once they're done cleaning the rubble they had to reconstruct the buildings just like he promised to him. Laterat the Mayor's Office, they're still celebrating the victory to Mighty Mouse and the mice of Mouseville. The Mayor said, "Mighty, we are glad that you're still alive again. I hope you won't be rat kill like Rat Tat." Mighty smiles and laughs when he said, "God, I hope not. I've been killed enough. Besides you all did a amazing job to stop those cats. I'm proud of all of you. You should do my job if I retire." "NO WAY!" They said. "(SMOOCH!) I'm glad everything's back to normal.There's something I don't put a finger into it." Pearl said. "What is it, sweetie?" He said. "The bullet didn't went through your chest this time. It bounces back to Rat and killing himself. How?" Pearl said. "Let's just say my parents protecting me at all costs." He said.**

**"Yeah. Definitely." Both of themsaid. His parents watch over himfrom in his own chest andto the sky. And they lived happily ever after until Mighty said," MIGHTY MOUSE ON HIS WAY! HERE I COME TO SAVE THE DAY!"**

**THE END!

* * *

Great story, wasn't it?I'm glad you enjoy it. Review my story and I will continue to make Mighty Mouse stories again next time.**


End file.
